


Last Take

by sinofwriting



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Last Take

Her eyes flicker between the book in her lap and the door, waiting for it to swing open. She stares at the door for a minute and when it doesn’t move, she sighs before looking back at her book, trying to focus on it. Barely thirty seconds pass before her eyes drift back to the door and with another sigh, she closes the book and sets it aside. She stands, remembering that there's some dishes that need to be washed. As she takes a step towards the kitchen, the door swings open. 

Her feet immediately head towards the person, the two colliding in a hug, that leaves them both a little breathless. Before she can say anything, her husband captures her lips in a kiss, holding her tighter against him. 

“Cut!” The director yells. Rob and Y/N immediately break apart, the two both feeling slightly flushed. “That was great you guys. I think this was the take.” The actors share a smile, that’s both proud and slightly sad. They watch as the director reviews the take when he smiles, they both know what’s next. “Alright everyone, that’s a wrap on Next They Come!” 

The set filled with cheers as the cast and crew that were gathered started to hug each other. Y/N laughs, when Rob tugs her into a hug. “It’s going to be weird not seeing you everyday.” She mumbles into his neck.   
“Don’t know how I’ll survive.”   
She presses a kiss to his beard covered cheek as they separate. “You’ll do just fine.”


End file.
